A Girl's Fiery Spirit and a Prince's Icy Heart
by kitsuneluvuh
Summary: Prince Zuko was mistreated as a child, and has grown up bitter because of it. During a raid of a village where the Avatar was rumored to have been sighted, Zuko takes a young earthbender girl as a hostage. But as time goes on, he develops feelings for the
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Boy, I hate these.It should be common sense that I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did, would I be writing fanfiction about it? Hell no! My ideas would be the actual show! (Hey, it rhymes!)

_"No! Please, stop!" A young man screams as his father rams into him again and again. Blood pours out his rectum and tears of pain stream down his cheeks. His father gives a particularly vicious thrust and releases inside his son, pulling out and throwing the bloody ten-year-old on the ground where he lies, whimpering. "Father… why?"_

_"You showed disrespect. You will learn to respect your betters, and pain will be your teacher. You got no less than you deserve, my son." The last words are said with a sneer, and the man walks out the door of the room._

_The boy's eyes cloud over, and he passes out as waves of pain wash over him._

Prince Zuko woke with a start to discover he was covered with cold sweat. He stared unseeing around his chamber before getting up and leaning against the wall. "That nightmare again… I hate it!" He punched the wall, making a fist-sized dent in the iron.

There was a knocking at his door, and Uncle Iroh came in with a yawn. "Prince Zuko, is everything all right in here?"

Prince Zuko let out his breath in a sigh. "Yes, Uncle. Just a nightmare."

"Oh. Do you want to talk about it? Talking is a good way to relieve stress…" He eyed the dented wall. "Destroying your ship is not."

Prince Zuko growls a little. "I do not want to talk about it, Uncle. Go back to bed."

Uncle Iroh shrugged. "If you insist, Prince Zuko." He turns around, the ball of fire in his palm used to light the way flickering at the movement. Turning back, he muttered to himself, "Must remember to get that wall fixed first thing next morning…" Yawning again he exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Prince Zuko stared after his uncle for a moment longer before getting back into his bed and flopping down heavily upon his pillow. He had never told anyone about that day, not even Uncle Iroh, his most trusted advisor. He touched the scar across his left eye and ear, running his thumb over the tough tissue. His hand clenched into a fist with rage. It had not been enough for his father to publicly humiliate him and burn away his face, changing his eyes from stone blue for fire-gold and marring his face with a grotesque scar, he had to go and scar him emotionally and mentally as well.

He turned over to lie on his back. Everyone had it wrong; he was not out to catch the avatar for his father, but for himself. To prove that he was better than his father by succeeding in what no one else in his family could. Then it would be his father groveling at his feet instead of the other way around. He cared about nothing else; anyone who got in his way would not be there for long. If something needed to be done, everyone else were just pawns. If one got injured another would take its place. It did not matter who got lost—he would be the ultimate victor.

Summoning his chi he focused it in his fist, releasing the energy as a brilliant flame in the palm of his hand. Sharpening his will, he molded the raw energy until it took on a familiar shape: the shape of his fathers face. He sneered at it before crushing the silhouette in his palm, quenching the fire and leaving the chamber dark once more. Yes. He would not lose. Not to anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all the reviews! It gives me a warm, fuzzy feeling inside when I know that people are reading and enjoying my work.

The next morning, Prince Zuko waited for news of the Avatar in what served as a throne room on his warship. The iron double doors at the end of the hall opened and Uncle Iroh entered and bowed slightly before his prince. "Prince Zuko, the Avatar has been sighted on the coast of Kakougan Island in the Earth Bender Kingdom."

"Good work." Prince Zuko said. Raising his voice and standing up, he shouted to the waiting sailors that lined the walls, "Set course for Kakougan Island!" He sat back down on the throne and folded his in front of him, his amber eyes narrowed. "This time the Avatar will not escape."

The ship's sleek iron sides swiftly cut through the water and soon the rocky cliffs of Kakougan Island were visible rising above the waves. Deep in the hull of the ship, where the weapons were stored, Prince Zuko was being fitted with his armor, the unmistakable black and red armor that was feared by all nations. As the ship sailed into the island's dock, Prince Zuko gathered his soldiers in the throne chamber. He paced before them, his metal-toed boots clanging on the steel floor. He faced the ranks and glared.

"Today we will capture the Avatar. I will not allow any slacking, mistakes, or failure in any form. Understood?" The soldiers roared in affirmation, and Prince Zuko nodded slightly and placed his helm on his head. "Then let's get going."

With Prince Zuko at their head, the lines of soldiers rode out of the ship on their triceratops and onto the shores of the island. "Men! Go! Get me the Avatar!" Prince Zuko cried.

The fire benders spread out and began searching the island, burning everything in their way. Prince Zuko watched impatiently as screams rang through the air. It was just noise to him; nothing mattered except the Avatar's capture. Then another noise reached the Prince's ears: the sound of his men's triumphant yell. Turning around quickly he started off in the direction of the shout.

Halfway down the road a group of his men had cornered the Avatar and his two Water Tribe companions. Their arms and legs were held firmly by his men, preventing any bending attacks. One of his soldiers, however, was lying wounded on the ground, water whip and air blade marks scarring his armor.

"Get him onto the ship. See that his wounds are cared for." Prince Zuko ordered, watching only long enough to see two of his men pick the body up and start off in the direction of the ship before turning his gaze back to his prisoners. "Well, well, well. We meet again, Avatar."

"Unfortunately," snarled the Water Tribe boy.

Prince Zuko's eyes flashed and flames licked at the boy's feet. "I was not talking to you."

The Water girl glared at the prince. "Let us go, Zuko."

Prince Zuko snorted. "After all the trouble I went through to capture you, do you honestly believe I would just let you go!"

"Not really, but we thought it was worth a try," the water boy said.

"You're not going to take me," the Avatar said. He wrenched out of his captor's grip and sent a blade of air towards the prince.

Prince Zuko blocked the air with a shield of flame and sent a kick out at the Avatar, who blocked with his staff. Prince Zuko sent out a fire ball, which grazed the air bender's clothes, setting them afire.

"Ow! Hot!" The Avatar yelped and began beating out the flames on his arm.

Prince Zuko took the Avatar's moment of distraction to knock the boy to the ground with a well-aimed punch.

"Oomph!" The Avatar grunted as his back slammed into the earth. "Owww…"

"Aang!" the water girl shrieked. She began writhing in her captor's grasp, but was unable to break free.

Prince Zuko laughed coldly and stood over his prey. "You are not escaping."

Suddenly the ground began rumbling, causing the fire benders to stumble. The water tribe children took the moment to wrestle away from their captors. They grabbed the Avatar and began fleeing towards the ocean.

"Stop them!" Prince Zuko screamed.

His soldiers began pursuing, but a huge boulder dropped from the sky, effectively cutting them off.

"You're not going anywhere!" came a shout from above them.

"Rrrargghh!" Prince Zuko whirled around, his eyes livid.

A young girl in the Earth Kingdom garb stood on the roof of a house above them. A spear was grasped firmly in her right hand, and another large boulder floated above her left. She jumped down from her perch, landing softly in a pile of sand that formed as a cushion. She turned and pointed the spear at Prince Zuko's chest, setting down the boulder on the ground for a better grasp.

"You want to get to the Avatar, you're going to have to get through me!" she cried.

Prince Zuko snarled in frustration as he watched the Avatar flee towards the water where his monstrous bison must reside. He turned towards the girl, his eyes literally aflame, and wisps of smoke streaming out of his nostrils. "You will pay. Kill her!" he ordered his men.

The soldiers lunged forward, columns of flames shooting from their fists. However, the girl neatly dodged all the attacks with a series of acrobatic flips, jumps, and twirls. "My turn!" she sang, and boulders tore themselves out of the ground and hurled themselves at the soldiers. The fire benders fell to the ground with thuds, momentarily winded.

"So, you are skilled, earth bender." Prince Zuko said. He moved into a fighting stance. "However, earth cannot defeat me."

The girl grinned savagely. "Earth cannot defeat you, huh? Well then, how about some metal?"

Prince Zuko's eyes widened as the spears and swords that had been dropped by his men rose into the air, the sharp metal points pointed at his heart. The girls slashed downwards with her arm, and the spears hurled themselves at the prince. He dodged quickly, yet several of the hairs in his ponytail were sheared off. _Impossible! _He thought. _No one can bend metal!_ His thoughts were cut off, however, as the weapons turned around for another deadly charge. As he dodged, a thought struck him. _I could make use of this… _Bracing himself, he lunged, striking the girl in the back of the neck before she could react and defend herself.

Her eyes glazed over, and she fell to the ground, unconscious. Without her will, the weapons fell to the ground with a clatter.

Prince Zuko stood over the girl's body and glared down at the one that had caused him to lose the Avatar yet again. His lip curled in a cruel smile. Yes, she would make up for his loss…

"Bring her back to the ship, and throw her in the cells! Make sure to bind her so she cannot bend!" He turned and began walking back to his warship. He was going to enjoy this…


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Nine reviews! sniff sniff I'm so happy! Thank you all. By the way, I'd love to be able to write longer chapters, but it's hard for me. I decide to stick to quality, not quantity. Besides… The longer the chapters, the less likely I am to finish. sweat drops Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

The next morning Prince Zuko paced restlessly in his throne room. Uncle Iroh sat at a table in the middle of the room, a kettle of tea and a game of Pie Chu in front of him. He watched patiently as his nephew trudged restlessly back and forth across the floor.

"Prince Zuko," he said. "You are going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep up that pacing." A fiery snort was his response, and Prince Zuko turned around determinedly and began another lap. Uncle Iroh tried again. "I know! How about you soothe your nerves with a calming cup of ginseng tea?" To emphasize his point, he took up his own cup and took a deep sip. "Ah. My favorite."

Prince Zuko whirled around and snarled. "I am calm!"

Uncle Iroh held up his hands. "All right, all right. I am only trying to help." He took another sip and calmly moved his lotus tile across the board with a soft scrape.

Prince Zuko glared at his uncle and, with a frustrated snort, turned around and resumed his pacing.

"Prince Zuko!" The iron doors banged open and one of the soldiers ran in. "The prisoner has awakened!"

"At last!" Prince Zuko exclaimed. He pushed his way past the guard and made his way down to the prisoner cells. He entered the chamber and looked at the barred cells, all empty except for one.

The earth bender girl sat rigidly in a wooden chair, her hands bound to the wooden frame. Her pale brown hair hung in tangled curls around her face, obscuring her eyes.

Prince Zuko entered her cell and stared down at the girl. "Where is the Avatar?" he demanded.

The girl did not respond, except for a light snore.

Prince Zuko twitched. The girl was asleep! "WAKE UP!" he yelled.

"Hm?" the girl opened one eye blearily and looked at the prince. "What's going on?"

"Tell me: what is your name, girl?"

The girl looked up, and stone grey eyes bored into gold. "Sekiei. Who wants to know?"

Prince Zuko's eye twitched. How dare she speak to him that way! "I do not need to tell you."

The girl cocked her head. "I told you my name; it's only common courtesy to do the same."

The boy growled. "I am _Prince _Zuko."

"Hm. Nice name."

This girl was infuriating him! "Pay attention! Where did the Avatar go?"

Sekiei only stared at him, an amused glint in her eye. "Why do you think I know?"

Prince Zuko felt his temper rise. "You were caught associating with and defending the Avatar. You must know where he is."

"Ah. So you automatically assume that just because I was doing what any decent person would do—" Prince Zuko snorted angrily at that, "—I suddenly know everything about the Avatar's life. Smooth."

Flames sprang up all along Prince Zuko's body. "Do you have any idea where you are, girl!" he snarled.

Sekiei was not intimidated. "Sure I do. I'm on a fire navy ship being interrogated by a fire nation prince about a subject I know nothing about. How's that?"

Prince Zuko was too angry too speak. This girl was mocking him! He turned around and stomped out the door, pausing only long enough to choke out, "No meals for her tonight," to the guard.

Upstairs, he stomped into his room and screamed, flames of rage billowing out of his throat and nostrils. He stood there, chest heaving, when Uncle Iroh entered the chamber.

"Whoo! You really should open a window in here, Prince Zuko," he coughed, opening his fan for air circulation. He walked up to his nephew and laid a hand on his arm. "I take it it did not go well down there?"

Prince Zuko allowed himself to be led to the bed and sat down before placing his head in his hands. "That girl is maddening! She goes so far as to mock me!" He punched his pillow angrily, and feathers flew up into a cloud in the air, floating gently down like early snow.

Uncle Iroh watched the feathers fall, muttering, "…should probably replace that…" He turned to his nephew. "Calm down, Prince Zuko. Do not let anger cloud your judgment. Are you really going about this the right way? After all, you catch more bees with honey than with vinegar…"

Prince Zuko was silent for a moment. "Please let me be, Uncle," he said quietly.

Uncle Iroh bowed. "As you wish, Prince Zuko." He was halfway to the door when he remembered something. "Ah, Prince Zuko? Will you be coming down for supper?"

"I'm not hungry, Uncle. Just send something up to my room later."

"Of course, Prince Zuko." Uncle Iroh bowed again and exited the room. "More for me, then," he murmured to himself as he left.

Prince Zuko laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Maybe Uncle Iroh was onto something. He played thoughtfully with a ball of flames floating above his fingers. He was curious to learn her secret to metal bending, and she did not seem likely to be telling him anything anytime soon. Prince Zuko extinguished the flame, and the room was plunged into darkness. Ah, well. He would try again tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

I forgot to mention this before: 'Kakougan' means 'stone', and 'Sekiei' means 'quartz'. Sweet names, huh? Thank you all for the reviews. It makes me feel loved.

Prince Zuko awoke the next morning with a raging headache. He sat up slowly, massaging his temples. "Ugh…"

A knock sounded at the door, and Uncle Iroh came in carrying a tray. A steaming tea pot, some rice, cups, and a few slices of freshly cooked fish were spread on the tray. He closed the door behind him and came to sit next to his nephew, placing the tray on the bed beside him. He carefully poured a cup of hot tea and held it out to the teen. "Here, Prince Zuko. Have some calming ginseng tea." Prince Zuko only moaned and turned away. "It is very good at relieving headaches," he chided.

"Fine!" Prince Zuko snatched the cup out of his uncle's hands and took a large gulp.

"Feeling better?" Uncle Iroh asked.

Prince Zuko glared, yet nodded nonetheless. He stared down at the cup in his hands, watching the dark brown liquid swirl in the bottom.

"We will be docking in Ba Seng Se around noon. Our food stores are running low."

"…Fine. Thank you, Uncle."

"My pleasure, Prince Zuko."

Uncle Iroh left the room, and Prince Zuko began getting dressed in his 'casual' clothes (Black trousers, boots, and a long, black tunic with red and gold trim). When he was done, he left the room and strode down the hall to the prison.

Sekiei appeared not to have moved since he saw her last. Her hair, however, was rather limp and tangled, and her dress hung a little looser than it had the day before. Upon his entrance in her cell, she lifted her head and gave him a wry grin. "Here again, huh? Welcome back, Zuko."

Prince Zuko clenched his fists and told himself to calm down. He spread his hands to try to appear friendly. "I believe there may have been a misunderstanding yesterday. I do not intend to hurt the Avatar once I have captured him. I only wish to restore my honor at my home."

Sekiei raised an eyebrow. "Holding someone against their will can injure them emotionally, if not physically. And the only honor you need is the kind you give yourself. Do you honor yourself, Zuko?"

"That has nothing to do with it!" he snapped.

"Obviously not," muttered Sekiei.

Prince Zuko's eye began to twitch, and he had to use his will to force it to stop. He took a deep breath. "Then answer this. How is it you have the power to bend metal? I have never heard of any earth bender with that power."

The girl seemed a little more willing to answer. "It's an inherited ability, rare even in my family. Only one metal bender is born every four generations. The only other metal bender in the world is my great-grandfather."

Prince Zuko pondered this information. Only two in the world, eh? Then this girl was even more valuable than he had originally thought.

"Thank you for your help. As a reward, you will receive dinner tonight."

"Gee. I'm flattered." Sekiei said sarcastically.

"Quit while you are ahead, girl," Prince Zuko warned before exiting the cell and returning to his chambers. He must think about how he could use this knowledge in his quest to capture the Avatar.

Yeah, yeah. Short, I know. But as previously stated, I'd rather do short than long. Oh, and I'm doing a little poll. I'm trying to decide whether to make it so that Zuko has never been with a girl, or that he has… coughcoughusedcoughcough girls from attacked villages. I just can't decide! So, do you want him to be completely ignorant, or just needs to learn a new way to look at it. Understand? Just leave your opinion in a review. Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay! So far, the poll stands at 1-1. I'll need more votes if I am to decide. I do want to comment that the arguments for each side were both convincing and inspiring. I just got out of school for the summer, so I'll have more time to write. I think I might have a bit of writer's block on this chapter, so if it's bad I promise it will get better.

Breathe in… Breathe out… Breathe in… Breathe out… Prince Zuko relaxed his muscles as he meditated, clearing his mind of worries. The candles in front of him waxed and waned, throwing flickering light on the walls. It had been five days since he had received any news on the whereabouts of the Avatar. The girl still refused to share any information on the Avatar, and Prince Zuko's patience was wearing thin. His uncle had insisted he take a break to cool his temper after he almost fried the navigator.

Breathe in… Breathe out…

There was a knock at the door, and Prince Zuko slowly opened his eyes. "What is it?" he demanded haughtily, a little annoyed that anyone would dare interrupt him.

Uncle Iroh came into the room and cleared his throat. "We have news on the Avatar, Prince Zuko."

Prince Zuko surged to his feet, his energy causing the candle flames to spike to the ceiling, leaving black scorch marks. "Where is he!" he demanded.

Uncle Iroh opened his fan and blew away a bit of the smoky air. "The Avatar has been sighted en route to the Earth Kingdom city of Omashu."

"Omashu?"

Uncle Iroh nodded.

"Then turn this ship towards Omashu at once!" Prince Zuko ordered. "And bring the girl up here. She is going to help us get into the city."

"As you wish, Prince Zuko." Uncle Iroh left the room and rushed down the hall to deliver the orders to the captain.

A few minutes later there was another knock on the door, and a guard entered, dragging the earth bender girl behind him. He threw her inside the room, bowed, and left, leaving Prince Zuko and Sekiei alone.

The girl scowled and rubbed her wrists where the rope chafed her skin. "You know, you're supposed to treat ladies with respect."

Prince Zuko glared. "I will if I see one."

She flinched. "Ouch, that one hurt." She looked at her surroundings, taking in the fire nation tapestries and the furnishings of red and black. "Nice place. Yours?"

Prince Zuko glared. "Watch your mouth."

"Yeah, yeah. So, I take it this isn't a social call. What do you want?"

Prince Zuko gave her his haughtiest stare, and noted irritably that she was not intimidated. "The Avatar has been sighted in the city of Omashu." Was it his imagination, or did her face pale a little at this news? "You will help us get into the city."

Sekiei's eyes were emotionless and as cold as stone. "And if I were to refuse?"

Prince Zuko gripped her chin and forced her face upwards. Flames danced around his other fist, reflecting in the girl's grey eyes. "I do not believe you have a choice," he said softly.

She glared defiantly into his face for a few seconds before averting her eyes. "I'll do what you want." Her usually light and joking voice was filled with hatred.

"That is what I thought." Prince Zuko released her and turned away. As soon as his back was to her, Sekiei lunged, aiming a kick at his chest. He spun around and caught her kick, squeezing her ankle until she cried out in pain. He let go, and she collapsed on the floor. "You're despicable," she snarled angrily.

"You do not know what you are talking about." Prince Zuko summoned the guard, who had been waiting outside. "Take her back to her cell."

The guard saluted, and grabbed the girl roughly by her wrist, where she hung limply. "Come on, wench." He dragged her out the door and down the hall to the prisons.

Prince Zuko watched them go before leaving himself. He sauntered to the main decks, shouting orders for a squad of soldiers to ready themselves. They would dock at noon.

How'd you like that? Review, please!


	6. Chapter 6

I originally had another version of this chapter, but I decided I didn't like it and wrote this one instead. Maybe at the end I'll post the first version, which is actually very good, it just doesn't quite fit with what I had in mind. I'll only post it if you people really want to read it. Oh, and on a personal note, I DROPPED MY IPOD IN THE SINK! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Prince Zuko stood on deck and watched as the city of Omashu grew steadily closer. "Ready the catapults!" he ordered his men. As they rushed to obey his instructions, Uncle Iroh made his way through the crowd to stand beside his nephew.

"Are you sure you are not getting in over your head, Prince Zuko?" Uncle Iroh asked.

"Yes, Uncle. That girl is the key to my success."

Uncle Iroh stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I just do not want to you to get your hopes up, Prince Zuko. No disrespect intended, but you have not been entirely successful in the past…"

Prince Zuko whipped around and glared at his uncle. "That was before!" he snarled.

Uncle Iroh held up his hands. "Forgive me, Prince Zuko." He turned around and began walking away. "If you require my assistance, I will be in my quarters enjoying a soothing cup of ginseng tea…"

Prince Zuko sighed and rolled his eyes. Uncle and his tea…

A soldier came beside the prince and saluted. "Catapults ready and awaiting your orders, my lord."

"Very good, soldier. Stand by."

"Yes, sir!" The soldier saluted again and rushed off to carry the orders to the other men.

When Prince Zuko judged the city to be within good distance, raised his arm and shouted, "Fire!"

The men set the catapult jelly on fire and launched it into the air, where it struck Omashu's walls with a loud explosion. There were screams from inside the city, and soldiers in the Earth Kingdom uniform scurried around to take shelter and prepare their counter. The stone walls held, however. "Keep firing!" Prince Zuko ordered. He turned and started walking in the direction of the cells. A soldier came up to him and saluted. "Sir, may I ask where you are going?"

"To get the girl. We will be going into the city to retrieve the Avatar. Get a boat ready for departure."

"Yes, sir!" The soldier rushed off to do as instructed, and Prince Zuko resumed his path. In the prison hold he entered Sekiei's cell and grabbed her roughly by the arm. "You are coming with me. Get up."

She glared at him, but stood nonetheless. "You're attacking Omashu, aren't you?"

"That is no business of yours."

"You're a horrible person."

"Shut your mouth, or you will regret speaking out of turn."

She stopped talking and allowed herself to be led to the boat that had been prepared without resisting, although she continued to glare.

Prince Zuko, Sekiei, and several men boarded the small vessel, and they rowed their way to the shore. They reached the front gates of the city, where several guards blocked their way and brandished spears at them.

"Leave now and we will not kill you!" One of the soldiers ordered.

"Is that so?" Prince Zuko lunged and kicked the guard in the ribs, hurling him off the cliffs that lined either side of the path. He fell down the dark chasm, and his scream echoed up the sides.

"You bastard..!" The other guard yelled and lunged at the Prince, who calmly dodged and punched him in the stomach. The man fell with an "oomph!" clutching his stomach.

Prince Zuko turned to Sekiei. "Open the gates, girl!" he ordered.

Sekiei glared at him hatefully. "I need my hands free to bend," she spat out.

Prince Zuko nodded. "Very well. Untie her!" As a soldier cut her bonds, Prince Zuko gripped her shoulders tightly to prevent her from escaping. She raised her hands, and the enormous stone gates slowly grated open, revealing a long passage, for the walls were very thick.

"Very good," Prince Zuko said. He started forward with Sekiei, whose hands had been rebound, and his men followed behind them. Inside the city, Prince Zuko turned to his men. "Search every house and road! Find the Avatar by any means necessary!"

His men spread out, burning anything that could be burned, since most of the houses were carved from the rock. Smoke began curling upward in curtains, and civilians raced around in a screaming panic. Amidst the chaos, Prince Zuko began his own search, bringing Sekiei along with him. "Girl, where is the Avatar most likely to be?"

"I don't know. Try the palace. The guards are all at the walls, and the king is just a shriveled old man." Sekiei responded.

Prince Zuko frowned. She had given away that information all too easily… She must be up to something. "You had better not be lying to me, girl," he warned.

"Cross my heart and hope you die."

Prince Zuko's eye twitched. "I have warned you to watch what you say. My patience is wearing thin."

Her response was to stick out her tongue.

Prince Zuko slammed her against the stone wall with a crunch. "I am tired of your attitude, girl. Do not antagonize me again."

He released her, and she stumbled forward. By the time she found her balance Prince Zuko had already turned, and she was forced to follow him. They walked higher and higher along the mountain, and the palace grew closer and larger. It was not long before the two arrived at the front door of the palace. Two sentries stood guard outside.

Prince Zuko walked up to the gate. "Bring me the Avatar," he demanded.

"Fire nation!" One of the guards hissed. He drew his sword and lunged at the Prince, but was knocked away as easily as the guards at the city gate were. The second guard pulled out a whistle and blew a high, shrill note. Prince Zuko spun around and knocked the guard back with a wave of fire, throwing him back against the palace wall and stopping him mid-breath.

But the fight had taken too long. A wave of soldiers streamed out of the palace and surrounded Prince Zuko and Sekiei. Prince Zuko held them back with a circle of fire, but the guards were trained earth benders and they shielded themselves from the heat with slabs of stone pulled from the ground. Bars of earth surrounded the two, trapping them in a cage of rock. Prince Zuko kicked the bars with all his strength, but they gave not an inch. "Arrrrrgh!" He growled.

The leader of the guards stood in front of the cage and glared triumphantly at his captives. "Inform the king that we have captured two fire nation intruders," he ordered one of his soldiers. The man raced off, and the leader turned again to his prisoners. "The king will decide your fate."

Wow. My longest chapter yet. But I don't feel happy… sniff MY POOR IPOD!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I realize I made a mistake in earlier chapters. Namely, Omashu is surrounded by earth, not water. Oops. But for the sake of the story, just pretend that a powerful water bender came and dumped an ocean into the cliffs surrounding Omashu because I paid them to. Got it? Great. Oh, and I dropped my iPod in the toilet, not the sink. I just couldn't write that because my parents were right behind me and I told them it fell in the sink, not the toilet. And I only had the freaking thing for a month!


End file.
